We will continue studies on: 1. The biological function of mammalian DNA methylation, with the aim of proving the involvement of DNA methylation in gene regulation, differentiation, development, and X chromosome inactivation. 2. The molecular mechanism of X chromosome inactivation in mammals. 3. Mammalian X chromosome isolation and characterization. 4. Isolation and cloning of the mouse PGK gene.